


Golden Days and Silver Nights

by Golden_Daughter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Daughter/pseuds/Golden_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poetry spanning the life histories of Jaime, Cersei and Tyrion Lannister. Follows cannon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch-1:- Curiousity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dandanbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandanbunny/gifts).



> Hey!  
> Thanks so much for reading my debut collection of poetry! I wish to thank dandanbunny, my awetacular beta, for giving me the courage to publish this. Hope you enjoy!

The boy looked at the girl next to him,

Her green eyes shiny with tears.

And felt a surge of emotions

He could not understand what it was.

Suddenly he heard a voice proclaim,

'She is his twin, Tywin, he cannot be blamed.'

Twin? The boy thought, confused.

Someone of great importance, he mused.

 

And they grew,

Closer to each other they drew.

The boy learned that he was Jaime, and she Cersei

She was his sister, his to protect and his to sway,

He could not imagine a world without her.

 

Yet, he was curious…

Why were they each alone,

They, who were together borne?

He felt certain in his heart,

 

That they would never part...


	2. Ch 2:- Branching destinies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nameday presents, and reactions...

 

One fine day, Jaime woke,

And gave Cersei a gentle poke

As she stirred, stretching lazily,

‘Happy nameday!’ he wished breezily.

 

Together, they tumbled out of bed

She followed, and he led

The way to the Great Hall

Where a feast was laid out for all

In honor of the twins

Fairest of their kin

After a day of decorous fun,

 

Both set off at a run

It was the time for gifts,

Thus they cannot drift

As they waited, faces aglow,

Their mother entered, in bright yellow.

She handed them boxes,

Which they ripped apart like hungry foxes

 

Cersei’s gift contained a doll

He saw her face fall

Had she wanted something else, he wondered

To his hand his eyes wandered

 

What his lot was, he pondered

As he opened it, his eyes alighted on a sword

‘Thank you!’ he called, swift of word.

Lord Tywin nodded, and him he addressed,

‘You shall begin your lessons on the morrow.’

 

Elated, he turned to his sister, her eyes full of sorrow

That dampened his joy.

He turned to his parents, a little coy,

‘Why does she not get a sword?’ he asks

Mother replies, ‘She is a Lady, that is not her task.’

 

 

Later, in the sultry quiet of bed,

She nuzzled into him her head

Eyes awash with unshed tears,

She turned to him with her fears.

 

For they were two halves of a whole,

To be different was a gaping hole

‘Fear not,’ he reassured,

‘You are mine, and I am yours’, he assured.

 

‘Jaime?’ asked Cersei in a small voice

He looked at her earnestly, amongst the toys,

‘Will you protect me?’ she enquired, unsure.

‘Always.’ He nodded vigorously, steadfast and sure.

 

At last, she gave him a smile,

Her spirits lifted by a mile

Together, satisfied, they embraced,

And dreamt of far off days…

 

Where she was a Lady, and he a Knight,

For her, he would fight 

 Now and always, he swore

Vowing to hold her sacred for evermore.  


	3. Ch-3:- There are no Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brush with childbirth...and death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.  
> So sorry for the so late update, it really is hard to find my poetry mojo nowadays... Anyways, hope you enjoy this.

Cersei rose, ladylike at eight,

Curtsied gracefully, despite her hate

Aunt Dorna had entered, mama with her,

She heard running steps, a voice say, 'Yes, Ser!'

Her ears pricked, for it was her brother.

Jaime entered abruptly, as was his wont,

Looking like he had been for a jaunt.

His hair mussed, wooden sword in hand, his face joyful

Cersei felt her envy rise, wrathful.

Her brother had everything, just because he was a boy,

She, too, wanted his pride and his joy...

 

Their mother looked at them, her eyes atwinkle,

Her face in a smile crinkled.

'Jaime, Cersei, i have something to say,' she started,

Twin heads turned to her; her lips parted.

'Children, I have good news for you,' she hedged, unsure,

Then lilted, 'You are going to have a new brother or sister,' in a voice sweet and pure.

Cersei's lips curled in a confused frown,

She didn't want another, her brother was her own.

'Oh!' exclaimed Jaime, eyes wide with surprise

He had jumped to his feet in a thrice.

Mother laughed, and that instant, her eyes twinkling as a lad's

Cersei thought that a brother wouldn't be that bad,

For Mother looked happier than she ever had.

 

Cersei looked at her brother, his hands on mama's waist,

'The babe kicks!' he exclaimed, his words tripping in haste.

Maybe it wants to come out, thought Cersei, for she'd felt it too.

'Mama,' the twins asked, their voices trilling in unison, 'Does the babe hurt you?'

Mother laughed. 'No,' she said, her voice like dew.

Then mama hugged them close,

For a moment, they were in an idyllic pose.

 

Cersei was sewing _(like a stupid little lady)_  when she heard the scream

At first, she thought that she was in a dream

It sounded like mama, and mama never screamed!

Her sewing dropped, she ran unheeding,

She saw Jaime running too, equally disbelieving.

They looked at each other, eyes horrified

For Mother sounded quite terrified.

For hours, they clung to each other,

They, who were born together...

 

Suddenly, the Maester came, his face sorrowful

He edged around them, his steps careful.

His words echoed in Cersei's head.

**_Mother was gone, she was dead._ **

'No!' Yelled Jaime, and Cersei, too,

Leaving them was not something mother would do.

 

Later, when they were locked in a room,

The bells in the Sept tolled like doom.

Jaime looked at her, his eyes full.

He made her jerk to her feet in one hard pull

They then roamed the depths of the Rock,

She heard the crow of a cock.

He'd led her to the Godswood,

They prayed and prayed that they would be good.

If only the Gods would give mama back,

They'd part with all their treasures in their special little rucksack.

But the Gods didn't listen, they never did.

Perhaps, they, too, did as they were bid.

 

Father knelt beside them, their faces in his hands,

'You must be strong, like the Lannisters you are,' he said, his voice gravelly like sand

_Strong?_ How could they be strong, when Mother was gone?

 But, Father was to be obeyed, and so they tried,

Stood together when mama was buried, eyes long dried...

 

Afterwards, they met the little monster

Jaime took the _thing_ in his arms, saying, 'Cersei, look, he's our brother.'

When _Jaime, her Jaime_ said that, she broke,

'He's not my brother!' she yelled, giving Jaime a poke.

There are no Gods, she hissed.

If there were, mama would be fine, and he'd be dead instead,

'It's not his fault!' Jaime exclaimed

Then quieter, subdued, he agreed, 'There are no Gods.'

'If there were', he started, his back as straight as a rod,

'Mama would still be here.' They finished the sentence in tandem, in a quiet whisper

She took his hand, and there they were, united forever. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. I tried to stay true to the characters...

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome. Send it on my way, in case of plot alterations or anything. No flames, please.


End file.
